Sasuke
|ability=Parasol |category=Anime, Regular Enemy |caption = Kirby's Dream Land 3 artwork}} Sasuke is an enemy in Kirby's Dream Land 3. It is also a monster hired by King Dedede to fight Kirby in the anime episode Cappy New Year. Physical Appearance As an enemy in Kirby's Dream Land 3, Sasuke has smaller eyes and is noticeably more orange in color with yellow feet. Sasuke has no hands in this minor appearance, yet unlike in the anime, Sasuke's mouth is almost always visible. In the anime, Sasuke is a short and squat foe with a dark red, spherical body and big eyes with pale purple pupils and light purple shoes. He has small round hands (usually seen while piloting his robot) and wears a conical straw hat. In most of the episode, he pilots a giant robot of Dedede. Sasuke is an expert with explosives. Sasuke has quite an attitude in the anime; he doesn't like to be bothered or insulted, as seen when he flings some small fireworks at Escargoon when he is first ordered and later when he shoots at him and Dedede while building his floats. Despite this, he is quite diligent and doesn't like being disturbed while working. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 This was Sasuke's first, and thus far only appearance. He would float down using his umbrella-like straw hat and then walk in place after landing. Like in the anime, Sasuke gives the Parasol ability in this game. Sasuke's weakness lies in his speed, he floats down slowly while in the air and has a slow walking speed on the ground. This makes him an easy target to take down regardless if he is in the air or not. A similar enemy, Bumber, appears in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Because the Parasol ability was absent in the game, Bumber gives no copy ability when inhaled. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime, Dedede ordered him during a fireworks festival in Cappy Town. Sasuke not only is one of Nightmare Enterprises' most powerful monsters, he is also an expert with firearms and explosives. As well as a whole arsenal of ranged fireworks at his fingertips, Sasuke carries a machine pistol with him. He builds the town a towering robotic float of King Dedede which he uses to crush the Cappy's floats. The giant neon machine resembling King Dedede is outfitted with a cannon in its hammer, allowing it to shoot fireworks. Kirby inhales the fireworks from the float's hammer to become Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby fights back with some fireworks of his own, and overpowers the float from the air. When Kirby destroys the machine, Sasuke swiftly avoids the explosion the machine causes and rushes off to his secret weapon- a large rocket aimed for space. Kirby attempts to escape as Sasuke climbs the rocket to prevent him from doing so with millions of fireworks aimed at them. Kirby inhales him to get his parasol ability, leaving whether Sasuke's still alive or not unknown. When the fireworks go off, Kirby floats safely to the ground using his parasol. Gallery KDL3 Sasuke.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3'' RR Sasuke.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:S1e29_12.PNG|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Sasuke throwing fireworks.jpg|Sasuke throwing firecrackers. Screen Shot 2014-04-25 at 20.26.48.png|Sasuke with the pistol. Sprites KDL3 Sasuke sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' de:Sasuke it:Sasuke ja:サスケ Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Parasol Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Monster